bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gunn
General information Name: Gunn (a name given to him by Tinker) Age: 248 years (38 when the bomb fell) Occupation: None. Follows and protects Tinker. Appearance: Very large and muscular ghoul. 1.95 meters in length. No hair and ice-blue eyes which are a little bloodshot. The skin of his cheeks and mouth has been cut away, leaving frayed flesh and visible teeth/gums. Other notable feature is the autopsy scar on his body. Whereabouts: Wherever Tinker goes, so he wanders the Commonwealth from settlement to settlement. Equipment:Scarf/poncho to hide the lower half of his face. Two Magnum revolvers and one hunting rifle, all customized by Tinker. Is known to lug a minigun around as well. Background Wounded as a soldier during the great war, Gunn was admitted to a special military hospital. Unfortunately, this hospital was just a cover where soldiers without next of kin were treated - and experimented on to make better soldiers. After the initial chaos of the bombs, the staff continued their research. When ghouls came about, the researchers decided that ghouls could make perfect soldiers (hardier, rad resistant, and so on). They subjected some of the soldiers to radiation and that's how Gunn became a ghoul. Many decades later, some of the soldiers, Gunn included, managed to escape the facility... only to be captured by slavers. Fast forward to more than 75 years later where Gunn, wearing a bomb collar, is forced to run an errant. Tinker runs into Gunn and offers to diffuse and remove the collar. Much to Tinker's dismay, Gunn goes back to the slaver/raider camp and kills all his former masters and frees al the slaves. After that, Gunn simply follows Tinker, not knowing what else to do. Together they later find a broken Mr. Handy which became Toy. Stats Strength: 10 Perception: 10 Endurance: 7 Charisma: 4 Intelligence: 10 Agility: 5 Luck: 4 '''Strengths: '''Being a lab-made ghoul and being experimented on has some perks. Gunn heals quicker than normal ghouls; a wound that would take a month to heal would take a week for him (it still takes time, no instant healing). He can also survive injuries that would be fatal to others. He is extremely protective and very loyal. Gunn is an expert marksman and rather fearless. Don't let his looks fool you, he's quite kindhearted. '''Weaknesses: '''Gunn doesn't do quiet or stealth - he lumbers around like a bull in a china shop. His facial disfigurement, imposing size and taciturn demeanor (with strangers) gives him a very low charisma. Being a former slave for so long has left Gunn with a lot of issues and triggers. When triggered, Gunn goes into a rage where he trashes everything around him, often hurting himself. Tinker can usually calm him down but this makes Gunn unpredictable. '''Perks: '''Iron fist, Heavy gunner, Strong back, Steady aim, Rifle man, Toughness, Adamantium skeleton, Gunslinger Notes * Gunn always tries to hide his facial scarring whenever he can around strangers. * He won't speak much unless he knows somebody a little better. * Eating and drinking are a challenge - he rather does this alone because it's not a pretty sight. * One of his triggers is being restrained. * The only reason Gunn never tried to escape as a slave was that whenever he disobeyed, other slaves were tortured for it. That didn't mean he didn't fight at all, though. * Whenever there are raiders, gunners or slavers nearby, Gunn goes to wipe them out. He harbors a fierce hatred against them. This makes him a bit of a raider-boogeyman with rumors about "The Gunman" going around in those circles. * Gunn was recaptured once. This encounter caused his facial disfigurement when his former masters wanted to teach him a 'lesson'. It took him a month to kill them and escape and find Tinker again. Tinker thought him dead after searching for him for weeks and had moved on to the Commonwealth. This is where Gunn eventually found him. Unfortunately, that month had caused a lot of issues and triggers to resurface. * The red flannel shirt is his favorite shirt. Creator Gunn and all affiliated art on this page belong to http://doemaarwiebele.tumblr.com/ Gunn.jpg Gunman intro.jpg Layla.jpg Tumblr o4venlJD7I1v1tsswo1 540.jpg Layla 2.jpg Category:Ghoul oc Category:Pre-War Ghoul